


Can't Wait

by suzannahbee123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, angst and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: You’re a bomb specialist working on a temporary basis with The Avengers and you agree to go on a coffee date with Steve Rogers right before your last mission together.





	Can't Wait

“So, last mission, huh?”

I look up from my seat on the Quinjet and smile at Steve Rogers, “I am well aware of that, Cap. So?” I tilted my head at him, smiling softly.

“So,” he slowly sat down on the seat next to me after looking around to make sure we weren’t overheard, “Now that you will no longer be an official member of the team, there won’t be any conflict of interests. For either of us.” Steve’s mildly flirtatious voice made me smile but I still took my time answering.

“This is true. I can now tell you that I preferred the stealth suit to this new one, without fear of reprisal, for example.”

Steve’s eyes went wide in shock before he chuckled lightly and nudged me with his shoulder, making butterflies erupt in my stomach.

We had been doing this, flirting and teasing, since I joined the team on a temporary basis six months ago. Disused HYDRA bases had been discovered all over the world and, after the first one they had found had blown up, almost taking Clint Barton with it, they had called in a favour and along I had come.

I was a specialist in bombs, identifying them, making them and, most importantly, deactivating them.

This was the last mission, now Steve and I could finally explore this tension between us.

“C’mon, Y/N,” Steve’s perfect blue eyed gaze caught mine, “Will you go and get some coffee with me once this is done?”

“Of course, Steve. I can’t wait.” I smiled up at him and, I couldn’t help it. My eyes dropped for the briefest of moments to his lips and my tongue darted out and licked mine absentmindedly.

“Damn.” Steve’s voice went deep and he moved closer, eyeing my own mouth before looking me in the eyes again, “Just one. Quickly, Y/N. Would that be okay?”

I nodded and his lips met mine, soft, warm and firm and I felt that oh so soft kiss everywhere. My hands made their way to his shoulders and his made their way to my waist and-

“Cap? We’re five minutes out.” Natasha Romanov’s voice rang out over the speakers and we sprang apart, jumping to our feet and the both of us faintly breathless.

“So, tomorrow at noon?” I asked after a few moments, wide eyed and innocent.

Steve coughed awkwardly, “Uh, yes. At the shop on 52nd. At noon. Yes.” Steve blushed but when he saw no one was around, he quickly dipped his head and kissed me quick.

“I can’t wait, either.”

***

“Shit!” I hissed, I had got separated from the team and had ended up in what looked like a hanger, deep in the recesses of the bunker. My eyes widened in shock at the sight before me.

Weapons. Everywhere, as far as the eye could see there were weapons stockpiled in here, and they weren’t just your average everyday guns, these looked like WMDs, possibly tesseract fuelled weapons.

_Shit!_

I moved closer into the vault, tapping on my comms but the signal was lousy, “Stark Tech, apparently not all it’s cracked up to be!” I bitched to myself as I mentally catalogued everything there.

So intent was I on checking over everything that I didn’t see the trap on the floor. I jumped a foot in the air when it cracked and the blast doors behind me snapped shut and a loud alarm came blaring through the speakers.

_SHIT!_

To top it off, I spotted what looked like a huge stack of C4, loaded up and ready to go around the base of one of the columns.

And there, ticking away merrily, was a timer which was counting down from 10.00 minutes. So, now I had a decision, use my time to open the doors and get everyone out and let the bomb go off?

Or try and stop the bomb, then get the doors open?

Steve’s blue eyes popped into my head and I made my choice.

***

Alarms blared out and Steve jumped, “What the hell is that?!”

Tony started talking rapidly to FRIDAY and then he went pale which scared Steve. If Tony was scared? Things were not looking good.

“What’s happened?”

“Bomb has been triggered, three floors down and we got a few minutes to get out of here before this place buries us all.”

Steve nodded and started barking orders into his comms, “Okay, everyone out, now! We got seven minutes to leave before this place blows to hell!”

Agreements all around and he and Tony made their way back to the jet. “Hang on, how did the bomb get triggered in the first place?”

“I uh-”

Tony looked up at everyone running out and moved back so they could get on board. Steve’s heart stuttered in fear. Y/N wasn’t there.

“Where the hell is Y/N?!” Steve yelled and Natasha turned to look at him, worry lining her face.

“Y/N went to sub level to check for explosives and-”

Steve didn’t hear the rest, he was running towards the entrance, deaf to the yells and pleas behind him.

***

I was calmly, and somehow still furiously, going over and over the wiring for these bombs in front of me, ignoring the beeping that signified that I now only had three minutes left. I could do this, I needed to do this. The amount of weapons here needed to be taken away and destroyed by The Avengers, they couldn’t risk it being left under the rubble for someone else to find, the technology was beyond deadly, it was Take Over the World type dangerous and I had to make sure it didn’t-

“Y/N!” Steve pounded on the other side of the door, banging his fists futilely against it, “What the hell did you just do?!”

“I’m working Steven! This is my job! Now, get lost! Those doors won’t contain this blast, you big idiot!”

“You don’t have to do this, Y/N! Just open the doors and get out! Y-you, -you can’t just die on me!”

_Tick Tock_

_Tick Tock_

“I’m not going to die! I just can’t get this wiring figured…just a second…” I spotted what I was looking for and cut the wire.

The beeping stopped.

“See!” I sighed in relief, “I told you that-”

**_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_ **

“Oh shit…” I whispered in horror. The countdown had started up again, and it was going _a lot_ quicker.

“Steve, I don’t have time to get these doors open..” I stammered, heart rate too fast and my mouth gone dry in terror.

“What the hell did you just do.” Steve whispered again.

“Steve…I’m sorry. I won’t be able to get that coffee now.”

***

The look on Y/N’s face would haunt Steve for the rest of his life. At that moment, Stark had flown through, faster than Steve had been able to register and grabbed him before flying him back out, Steve thrashing and hitting, trying to get back to her and save her but-

BOOM

It was too late.

Steve was always too late to save the ones he loved.


End file.
